Waiting by the Window
by N00bdragon
Summary: Pelly waits for his master to return chapter 5, the finale is up!
1. Leaving

Note: This fanfic is set about seventy years before the TV show during a war. I wasn't really sure were this fic would go, it's sort of an allegory but I guess that fits into the drama category. Anyway, read and enjoy!  
  
Pelly gazed out the window. The Skitty curled up on top of a pile of books, the perfect height for looking out the window at the airstrip outside. He could see several large aircraft taking their positions in takeoff order as a man with a pair of colored sticks waved them in certain waved them in certain patters to guide the planes in.  
  
This was all familiar. He and his master had moved here just a week ago. Every day that week between breakfast and his early morning nap he sat on this pile of books and watched the planes come and go. There was something different this morning though. Usually his master would spend this time scratching an odd tool across paper leaving symbols behind. Today was different, his master was pacing across the floor, sometimes picking stuff up and always muttering to himself. There was knock on the door. His master opened it and spoke with another man for a few minutes until the man departed. His master grabbed his helmet and put it on heading for the door.  
  
Pelly got up, he always went everywhere his master went. "Skitty!" Pelly cried out as he leapt down from the pile to follow. His master cooed and spoke to him in human language, which Pelly did not understand. But the soft consoling tone of the words betrayed that something must be wrong. His master bent down and hugged him. "Now stay here, I'll be back soon" his master said. Pelly only understood one word of it "Stay". "Stay meant Pelly couldn't come. Master rarely used the word but when he did he meant it so Pelly stayed, albeit not without protest, "Skitty!" Pelly cried. "I'll be back soon" his master repeated. With this he opened the door and left. Leaping back on the pile Pelly watched as his master ran out to one of the planes and clambered inside. The engines roared and the plane sped down the runway with amazing speed. Pelly felt a lump in his throat and felt as though a little bit of himself was moving away at such a terrible speed. The plane was off, it lifted itself high into the air like a graceful Fearow. Had his master abandoned him? 


	2. Horace

Hours had passed and his master had not returned. Pelly sat bolt upright on the pile of books, only his tail moved in a metronome like fashion. The minutes dragged by like hours as Pelly waited. It must have been around three o'clcok in the afternoon when Pelly heard a sound from below the window. He leapt off the books onto the window sil and poked his head out. Below him a Sandshrew was running its nose through the flowerbed. The Sandshrew, sensing it was being watched looked upward. He was obviously an old Sandshrew, his skin was rough and dull, and he almost had a graying goatee under his chin. Despite all this his cerulean eyes were as bright as possible. "Good day to you." Hailed the elderly Sandshrew. "Hello," replied Pelly, "might I ask who you are? I'm kind of new here. My master brought me here about a week ago." "Myself, my name is Horace, I've been here for." At this Horace paused, as if trying to remember, "twenty years.possibly twenty-one." Horace lifted his nose out of the flower bed, simultaniously dropping the distracted tone in his voice, "You must be Pelly," he remarked nonchalantly to the stunned Skitty, "You see, I make it a habit to remain well informed on this base. You might not have noticed me then but I was there when your master met with mine about a week ago, you popped up in the conversation and I made a note of your name."  
  
Pelly considered this for a moment and responded. "You can understand human? I was not aware that they were talking about me."  
  
"Yes, I can, I'm trying to learn to speak it but I am starting to fear that Sandshrew are not physically capable of many of the sounds."  
  
Pelly's interest was temporarily waning, he had found a tuft of hair on his leg that wasn't straight. "Oh, ok," he responded absent mindedly, "I never really bothered. Master feeds me and loves me, and I love him back, I never figured that anything else mattered."  
  
Horace was stunned, how could a fellow pokémon's attitude toward life be diametricaly opposed to his. "What do you mean nothing else matters? Do you have any idea why your master is here?"  
  
"No"  
  
"There's a flipping war going on! You ditz! Why do you think he went up in that plane?"  
  
Pelly could have cared less, all that mattered was that he was gone. He searched the periferal of his vision but as far as the eye could see there was no war going on so he shrugged in answer to Horace's question and went back to preening himself, wishing his master would come back.  
  
Horace was seething. This callous pinhead of a Skitty was so totally disattached from the world he hadn't even bothered to realize there was a war going on. "I'll tell you why he's up there," Horace started after a few moments of stunned silence, "he's up there on a bombing run over the enemy. He is in danger! He is risking his neck for the freedom of everyone else in this country, and you don't even give a darn!"  
  
Pelly was dumb struck, "My master is in danger? Why would he go into danger? Danger is dangerous, sorry for the redundancy but it's true. Why couldn't he just stay home with me and sit by the fire?"  
  
"Because he cares about you and he cares about his country. Don't you see, he goes into danger so that you can have peace."  
  
Pelly sighed "I see your point but that is stupid. What is the point of war? All I see are people pointlessly fighting, and all I can do is ask why. Why are there wars? Why do we need to fight? There is enough land, enough food, and enough water to support everyone." 


	3. The Storm

Horace sighed, "Yes, but that's not the point. Some beings just desire more, like humans."  
  
Pelly interrupted, "More than their fair share?"  
  
"No," Horace replied, somewhat annoyed by Pelly's intrusion. "because then what do you define as fair? If I make sure that those around me have the best food and shelter does that mean I'm taking more than my fair share? If so how do you decide who gets the choicest stuff? This is the basis for war, people fight over material."  
  
"That's stupid" Pelly remarked "why can't they just be satisfied with what they have?"  
  
"Are you satisfied with your comfortable, air conditioned dwelling with upholstered furniture and a constant supply of delicious food?" Horace put extra emphasis on this last part with almost a mocking, sarcastic tone. Silence followed. Pelly sighed and looked up at the sky again.  
  
"Yes, but I suppose I would be happy just about anywhere." Suddenly Pelly cried out, on the horizon there were planes. Little black dot in formation heading straight for the base. Horace whirled around and squinted to get a better look. As the planes drew closer he developed a grim look on his face.  
  
Horace's voice changed, from one of polite discussion to stern seriousness. "Get down from that ledge Pelly and follow me, we must hurry."  
  
"Why?" Pelly asked surprised.  
  
"Those aren't our planes, their the enemy's. Let's go, they'll be here soon." Pelly leaped down and almost immediately men began scrambling out of buildings to and fro. Pelly was confused, where were they going, what were they running from? Horace was calm but quick. He practically raced across the tarmac with Pelly close behind right in front of three planes lined up for takeoff. The speakers were blaring. "Alpha, Omega, Delta, I repeat this is not a drill!" The speakers yelled. Pelly and Horace cut around behind a building. There was a door in the back which they both slipped into. It was dark in the room. Pelly could see ok but Horace was moving on memory, sometimes tripping or stumbling on things left lying on te floor. Horace walked up to a pile of crates and felt around. Feeling the space Pelly could clearly see he ushered Pelly into the crack. "Stay here and do not move until I come and get you." Horace said, he turned around and disappeared out the door. 


	4. Bombs Away

Then, everything was quite. Pelly could hear the very blood flowing through his ears. He could feel his heart pulsating. He listened to his breathing. The room was dark, but he could still see clearly. He huddled close to the ground and waited. It seemed like an eternity, he would be at peace and contentment but he felt an emotion. Deep inside himself he was concerned for Horace's safety. No doubt Horace, the worry wart that he was would be just fine, but one's brain and heart don't always agree.  
  
Suddenly he heard the faint hum of planes, they hummed for a few seconds, many of them. Then he heard the first explosion. It was like thunder had exploded right next to him. Then they came hard and fast, one after another they burst outside. He could feel the building rumbling with each explosion. One of the bombs burst near to the building and Pelly felt the shockwave, items in the shed rattled and a bottle of some unidentified liquid smashed on the floor. A split second later pieces of debris rattled against the thin aluminum wall.  
  
A sense of fear grabbed Pelly. This was not a good place to be in. A sixth sense seemed to tell him that for once he was in grave danger. Thinking about it he reasoned he must be becoming unerved by the close blasts and that, while he was in danger, he was safer inside that out. He crept closer to the ground and waited. He hoped Horace was okay.  
  
That was it, he could take it no longer, something told him he needed out.NOW. He dashed forward uncontrollably. He didn't know why. He whimpered, he would probably be blown to bits the second he exited the door. He dashed outside and around the building. He hardly even noticed the craters in the ground or the bombs exploding all around. He just wanted to find Horace. Wherever he was he was sure that was where he wanted to be. 


	5. Heart

--Ok this is the finale of Waiting by the Window, sorry it was a day late but I hope you enjoyed reading my fic--  
  
Pelly dashed across the tarmac, bombs exploding everywhere. There was a nearby building and he ran inside. People were huddled under desks and in closets. "Horace?" he cried, "Horace, are you here?". But there was no response, he ran back out again. The drone of planes filled the air but the bombs had stopped. As quickly as it had begun and without his noticing, it had stopped. While his sense of fright was less, all he wanted right now was to fin Horace. Horace was a beacon of security he knew he could trust in this hectic storm. "Horace?" he yelled at the top of his tiny lungs. People began emerging from the buildings slowly. But Horace did not come out. Pelly was frantic, where was he? Surely he was ok, right? Everything always turned out ok, they always did. He scampered away to search some more.  
  
It had been an exhausting two hours. Pelly had come up with nothing, and his master had still not come home. He slumped down next to a few barrels outside. He had searched everywhere in the entire base he could think of that a pokemon was allowed. He looked upward at the sky. He watched a pair of Pidgey dart from one tree to another chasing each other. They seemed so carefree, he wished he was so. In the space of an hour that day he had gone from the most happy-go-lucky blissfully-unaware being in the entire universe to being bogged down with emotions for the first time. It didn't cease to amaze him. Why did he care? Why did he care if god only knows how many humans and pokemon were currently working to blow each others brains out with a pointless war bent seemingly on destroying everything worth living for? He used to not care but now he did. He couldn't go back, he could never go back. Horace had opened his eyes in a way Pelly could never have dreamed, and he wasn't so sure he liked it. He had been exposed to the idea that some people really do care and that they have legitimate reasons for caring. And now, so soon after his entering the world of ideas for the first time he had lost the two he would rather have next to him than anything else. He was miserable. Where were they. The dead had already been carried off, and Horace wasn't with them so he must be somewhere. His master wasn't hurt as far as he could tell but he couldn't rule it out either. He wanted someone to hug him and tell him its all right. A chilling wind blew as a cold front came though and sent shivers up his spine. Some hug, he thought. "And thanks for nothing!" he yelled at a random fence nearby. He looked up at the light from the windows of the control tower, which now had a bright yellow light flashing from the top. And the airstrip, which had been spared from the innaccurate bombs was a glow with flashing blue lights. He squinted, up in the window of the control tower there appeared to be a small figure about a foot high standing next to the window looking out into the night. The first plane landed and taxied in, a second soon following it. Pelly crept out from his hiding spot to get a close look at the figure in the window whose figure was obscured by the glare on the glass. The door to the first plane opened and many men scrambled out. Pelly walked closer to the control tower, still unable to tell who it was. "Pelly! There you are you little rascal!" his attention was diverted. His master came bounding up, picked him up in his arms and gave him a big hug. "I heard the base was bombed and was scared for your safety. I'm glad you're all right." Pelly finally made out the figure in the window. The figure waved, and Pelly knew that everything was fine. 


End file.
